new_albion_vtmfandomcom-20200213-history
2018.07.12: ooc: Doris, Blackett, Marcus, and Gordon
Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)07/12/2018 A few hours after a couple of intense conversation... She has chosen her flame-colored silk Court gown, with its veil and the delicate beaded net overlay. His style decision. His jewels at her throat. Bare feet, but this is Texas and July, so that is not entirely odd. She chooses to stand on the sidewalk opposite the gleaming silver tower, echoes of her arrival. Then, she waits. Someone will notice eventually. Marcus Antoninus07/12/2018 A short while later, a black car slides to the curb, Marcus and (Jason guesses because Blackett isn't around at the moment) Mr. Blackett step out and walk towards her. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)07/12/2018 The men are ignored. She may as well be a statue Mr. Gordon07/12/2018 Finally, an elevator door opens, and Caius is waiting. He gestures Doris inside, and gives a knowing nod to Marcus. "The Prince will see you, now." Marcus Antoninus07/12/2018 Marcus nods back, quietly. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)07/12/2018 She sweeps across the street, handsome men in her wake. Caius is not spoken to or even really acknowledged. The silence is deafening. Whatever emotions lurk behind the frozen mask of the Siren's face, anger does not seem to be among them, despite the set of her jaw. Raziel07/12/2018 "Ummm, Yes, Um... Blackett... Mr. Giles Blackett." He extends a hand to shake with Caius as he passes, trying to keep pace with the angry Woman. Mr. Gordon07/16/2018 Caius Gordon stopped, and stared at the newcomer. Doris giving him the coldest of shoulders is something of a habit, but this was altogether unusual. Normally he would have heard of the newcomer. Not good. Not bad. Just interesting. He shakes the hand. "Caius Gordon, welcome to New Albion Mr. Blackett. I trust you are here to pay your respects to the Prince?" he asks, eyes glittering with idle approval, gesturing them inside the elevator. "I'm certain Doris wouldn't mind taking a moment for the discussions to give an appraisal." he smirks knowingly. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)07/16/2018 "That is sufficient from you, boy." Haughty as the Roman matron she is dressed as. Mr. Gordon07/16/2018 Caius simply sighed. "I am certain your benevolent nature will win our esteemed Prince over, my Lady." he straightens his tie with a smirk. If one didn't know better, you'd think half the tower dispised Doris. The elevator would climb with a quiet dread. The normal music was absent. Long way up. Doris Ashview (ST Euryale)07/16/2018 Quietly, Doris begins humming, because Siren. The tune might be vaguely familiar to anyone up on their Irish and Scottish history. This may not include anyone else in the elevator. Mr. Gordon07/16/2018 It does not include Caius, funnily enough Raziel07/16/2018 Blackett lags back a moment, and with a half smile, and says quietly enough that only Caius or Auspex can hear "Ask me some time to tell you about her meeting with Lucinde." and then he walks briskly before there can be a response to catch up to Doris. Marcus Antoninus07/16/2018 Marcus sits in the lobby, withdraws his phone, and sends a text. Category:Logs